health issues
by whitetalkbunny
Summary: bloom's dreams are seeming to come true, when tecna starts having problems, will a new student be able to save her life?
1. Chapter 1

"Bloom wake up!" yelled tecna, bloom jerked up, their students giggled, "the bell, finally!" said Stella as the school bell rang, "I'm sorry tecna, I've just been having these dreams that are keeping me awake at night," said bloom, she gave a big yawn. "how 'bout we go shoe shopping, it'll keep bloom from falling asleep wearing new shoes to look at," said Stella, "no, I think the best thing to do is for bloom to go to her room and try to sleep for a while," said tecna, but it was no use, the second bloom fell asleep her horrible dreams started.

All of her friends were standing in a circle around her, "sky! Help me!" she ran for her boyfriend, but he disappeared when she got to him. "Bloom, help me" bloom turned to see tecna looking at her, tecna began to cough very hard, "please, help me," tecna began to slowly fade away, "no! I'm coming tecna!" bloom ran to save her friend, she grabbed her hand, "what's happening to you?" asked bloom, "I'm dying bloom, you have to save me, save when the time comes," said tecna, she vanished, bloom turned around, she was alone, she began to weep, "bloom, I will help you, if you let me," said a voice bloom didn't recognize, "who are you?" asked bloom, "a friend," said the voice. Bloom awoke to find the sun had already set, "I have to tell Ms. Faragonda,' said bloom, she walked out of the room.

She knocked on the school director's office door, "come in," bloom opened the door, "bloom, something's on your mind I can tell," Bloom sighed, "Ms. Faragonda, I had a dream earlier that troubled me, tecna died and a voice told me that they'd help me save her if I let them," "oh my, have you told tecna about this?" asked faragonda, "no, I thought it would be better to tell you first," said bloom. "It was good for you to come to me first bloom, I think you should tell tecna and the others," Ms. Faragonda replied, bloom then left the room.

Unable to find the others at school, bloom got on a bus to magix, she found them at a café, "there you are, I was looking all over for you," said bloom. "What's up bloom?" asked musa, "I have to tell you something, I had a dream that tecna died and a girl's voice told me that if I let her, she'd help me save you," bloom said quietly, "are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream?"Asked flora, "I mean, it could be just be something you are afraid of," "I guess you're right, but I have a strong feeling that it's a something that will happen really soon," bloom said, "let's get back to alfea girls," said Roxy, they all stood up and headed for the bus stop.

"Do you need any help packing dear?" "Mom, I'm fine, I'm not helpless," "presha, you're close to helpless, ever since the accident," "I've had trouble getting around, I know, but that doesn't mean that I need help packing, alfea has huge hallways, I won't have any trouble going from class to class," careful not to wrinkle the clothes she put in, "are you sure you have," "my medicines, yes, and my socks, and my underwear, everything is here except jinx," right as she finished saying it, jinx came running in and jumped on her bed, jinx was a pink kitten with dark brown stripes, "hey jinx, how are you girl?" jinx curled up in her lap and sighed, "absolutely perfect," jinx said. Of all the cats on the planet of forkai, jinx was the only one that was capable of speech, "are we finished packing?" jinx asked, "yup, everything's in order and ready to go," said presha, she pushed herself off the bed and into her wheelchair, "are you sure you don't need help sweetie?" her mom asked, "Yes mom, I'm sure." She wheeled herself out of her bedroom, as soon as her mom was out of earshot she whispered, "I love her, but she really gets on my last nerve."

r&r please

more chapters on the way


	2. Chapter 2

Large buses came up to alfea, a light drizzle of rain was falling, but not too much. "Why did it have to rain on the day all the new students arrive?" asked Stella, "no one's in charge of the weather Stella," said tecna, "hey, who's that?' asked bloom, she pointed to a girl being carried out of the bus, "humph! I didn't get carried off the bus when I arrived," said Stella, "I don't think that's the reason, look!" said bloom, behind the girl was another student pushing a wheelchair; they all began to walk down the stairs to the door.

"Hi, we're the winx," bloom said to the girl in the wheelchair, "my name's presha," said the girl, bloom felt she had heard her voice before, but she couldn't pin it, "so how'd you get in a wheelchair?" asked musa, "an accident," said presha, "a large wooden beam fell on my legs during a fire in my palace, I was trying to save a servant, it took several hours to dig me out from the rubble, I wasn't able to save her," she said. She heard noises coming from the bag she was carrying, "oh, sorry jinx," presha said, she unzipped the bag, and jinx leapt out of the bag, "and who is this?" asked Roxy as she walked out of the building, "I'm jinx," said the little kitten, they gasped, "I didn't know cats could talk," layla said, "I'm the only cat on the whole planet of forkai that can" said jinx. "The danger on my planet is growing; an unbelievable force is attacking my home world," said presha, "my mother sent me here to protect me from it," "why does it want you?" asked bloom, "because I carry a powerful force within me, and it wants' it," said presha, "what's it called?" asked musa, "the magician's wand, it's power is equal to the dragon's flame," presha whispered, "I have the dragon's flame!" said bloom, "really? Well, I think I should be headed with the rest of the new arrivals," presha said, indeed, the rest of the students were already following , presha and the winx followed.

Bloom crept up to Ms. Faragonda, "Ms. Faragonda, there's a new girl, presha, she said she had something called the magician's wand, what do you know about it?" she asked, the director stopped, "the magician's wand?" she asked, "yes," bloom said, the director turned around, "presha," she called, "yes?" presha said, she turned around and wheeled over to bloom's side, "is there something wrong?" she asked, "no, nothing's wrong, would you like to see the hidden library?" Ms. Faragonda asked, "Sure, how long will we be in there?" presha asked, "just a few hours, not long," the director said, "okay," presha said, she then surprised both of them by stand up and walking around, "but I thought you couldn't walk," said bloom, "the royal tailor built these shoes so I can walk on my own for about four hours, cool huh?" presha said, "well then, shall we go the library?" Ms. Faragonda asked, they nodded, and walked down the hall.

Presha marveled at how many books had sat in this room, untouched, "ah, here we go," the director said, at the back there were several doors. "Which one should we go through?" bloom asked, "Farthest to the left," presha said, "how do you know that?" bloom whispered loudly, "uh, lucky guess?" presha said sheepishly, "and a correct guess at that," Ms. Faragonda said, she grabbed a torch off of the wall and opened the door, it was pitch black, suddenly a light began to glow in the distance, bloom looked at presha, with each step presha took, the light grew brighter, presha had noticed it too, she took a step back, the light dimmed, she ran toward the light, unaware of where she was going, she stopped, the light had illuminated the whole room, it was full of statues, all female. "What is this place?" she asked, suddenly the light began to swirl around her body, she felt energy surging through her, it burned, as if she was on fire and she was burning from the inside, she screamed in pain, then the light intensified, she couldn't see bloom and Ms. Faragonda anymore, just a vortex of light swirling around her, then the vortex of light began to close in around her, she curled into a ball, she felt herself being lifted into the air, the pain was too much, she opened her eyes, the vortex had turned into a sphere, surrounding her entire body, she looked at her hands, they had turned into light! The light crawled up her arm to her shoulders, it then crawled down to her feet, she felt it crawling up her neck, she screamed as it covered her face, and then everything went black.

"W...Where am I?" presha looked around her, all she could see was a forest, the tree's leaves were silver, the grass was pure gold, "presha, I'm here," said a male voice, "who are you? Why did you bring me here?" presha asked franticly, "you know who I am," the voice said, "d…daddy?" presha asked, "daddy is it you?" a man stepped out of the trees, "daddy!" presha cried, she ran to him, she wept into his shoulder, "presha, you will save someone's life soon, a friend's actually," her father said, presha looked up from her father's shoulder, "why do I know it's tecna you speak of?" presha asked, "the magician's wand has effected you," her father said, "me feeling like I was going to explode?" they both laughed, "whenever you want to see me, come to the light," her father said, he stepped into the darkness of the forest.

"Is she awake?" presha heard a voice say, she opened her eyes; "she's awake!" presha looked to see Stella standing over her. "Get out of her face Stella!" yelled flora, "how are you feeling?" she asked, "I'm fine, where's Ms. Faragonda?" presha asked, "I'm here," the director stepped out of the shadows, "did you know that was going to happen?" presha asked, "what, you looking at a statue and then just passing out for no reason?" asked bloom, "is that all you saw? There was so much more than that, did you not see me turn into light?" presha cried, "wow, you must have hit your head," said Stella, "no, she's telling the truth," said tecna, "I did a scan of her memories while she was out, and well, I found this," they all crowded around tecna, she showed a video, the video showed everything presha had seen, tecna paused the video, "who's that?" asked layla, "my dad, he told me I will save someone in this very room," presha said, bloom stepped back, was she the voice she had been hearing in her dreams?

a longer chapter than the last one, I would have added some of this chapter in the first one, but I hadn't thought up this chapter at that time.


End file.
